Database systems are used to store data and to allow users to access such data. Database systems can include a database server and one or more databases. The database system manages access to the databases. Today's database management systems also allow the user systems to be run by the database application. Examples of such functions are user-defined functions, triggers, and stored procedures. It is now possible to build non-trivial database applications.
A user typically accesses a database using an application program, which includes a database interface, often referred to as a browser interface. The database interface has access to the database system. More specifically, the database interface connects to the database system and can send queries to the database server to obtain information from one or more of the databases. Typically, the database interface includes fields to allow the user to enter such queries. The database interface also displays the data to the user.
The database system, which includes the database server and the database interface, is managed and maintained by database application programmers. For example, if the user requires one or more new fields to be added to the database interface, the database application programmers can modify the database interface to include the new fields. Similarly, if the user requires a particular new feature, e.g., a special sort function, the database application programmers can modify the database interface to include the new feature.
Because there are typically multiple users who access a given database, a database application programmer attempts to design a database interface that can accommodate the needs of many users. When needs change, the database application programmer make the required modifications to the database interface.
A problem with conventional database systems is changes to the database interface are administratively burdensome. Typically, as the number of users increases, the number of modifications also increases. The database interface should ideally change as the users' needs change. Also, the users of the database system may not agree as to how the database interface should be modified. As a result, databases interfaces are typically not very user friendly. Accordingly, access to databases is not user-friendly.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for providing user-friendly access to a database. The method and system should be able to provide an interface that can be conveniently adapted to specific needs of the user. The present invention addresses such a need.